


Buddy Gets A Father Figure And A Job

by phantomthief_fee



Series: BATIM Drabbles [27]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee
Summary: Buddy escapes being turned into a Boris and unexpectedly has a meeting with the one and only Henry Stein
Relationships: Buddy Lewek & Henry Stein
Series: BATIM Drabbles [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/910824
Kudos: 34





	Buddy Gets A Father Figure And A Job

**[flippythezilla](https://flippythezilla.tumblr.com/) asked: Hi I don’t know if you wrote one yet but how about a Drabble where Henry meets buddy... I love buddy so much**

I also love Buddy.

So, this is gonna be an AU where Buddy doesn’t become Boris!

* * *

Buddy still wasn’t sure how he’d managed to make it out of the studio. It had all been such a blur. One second he was being dragged into the ink by that Demon and the next he was on the lawn outside of the studio getting CPR from a paramedic while Joey screamed in the background. Jacob had been beside him, vomiting ink into the grass while Dot patted his back.

He didn’t remember the questioning by the police much. There hadn’t been a lot that he’d been able to say. It wasn’t like they’d believe him if he told them the truth after all.

He was back at home now, trying to assuage his mother’s fears as best he could. She’d been understandably worried when he’d shown up in the state he had, accompanied by a police escort. She’d been hovering around his room ever since he’d gotten out of the shower. His grandfather had been quiet, asleep on the bed.

Buddy figured he’d probably need to find a new job now. There was no way Joey was going to let him come back. Not after this shit. Which was just fine because Buddy didn’t **want** to go back. Joey Drew was fucking crazy and Buddy didn’t want to be anywhere near him anymore.

“Buddy?” He jumped a bit as his mother opened the door. “There’s a man here to see you.”

Buddy’s heart began to pound. Had Joey found him? Was Joey going to drag him back?

“D-Did he say who he is?” He asked.

“He said his name is Henry Stein,” his mother replied, looking a tad worried. “Do you know him?”

Buddy blinked. Henry Stein? There was no way.

He scrambled to his feet, pushing past his mother to get a glimpse of the man in the doorway. He didn’t immediately recognize the man standing there. But the longer he looked, the more the man became familiar. He was older than the man in the picture on Joey’s desk, his hair greyer and his face more lined with wrinkles, but it was him. It was Henry Stein.

“Ah, hello.” Henry caught sight of Buddy and waved politely. “I’m sorry for coming by without warning. I just heard about what happened at the studio and…” He trailed off, a sad smile crossing his face. “Could we talk?”

“Do you know him?” Buddy’s mother whispered to him. She had a hand on his shoulder, ready to put herself between this strange man and her son at a moment’s notice.

“Uh, yeah. It’s fine,” Buddy said. He didn’t want to talk with Henry here. Not where his mother could hear and get even more worried.

“I’ll be right back.” He reached for his coat. “I just gotta talk about something with Mr. Stein.”

“Are you sure?” His mother asked, touching his arm. “You only just got back.”

“I’ll just be a minute, Ma. I promise.” Buddy gave her a reassuring smile.

His mother pursed her lips, but let her hand drop.

“Thank you.” Buddy nodded to her and walked out the door. Henry followed after, closing the door behind them.

The two of them made their way down the stairs and out of the building, walking until they found themselves in a park not too far away. It was getting late, so there wasn’t anyone else out.

“How did you find out where I live?” Buddy asked, turning to Henry. “How do you even know who I am?”

“Allison called me,” Henry explained. “She and Tom were worried about you, especially after they figured out you were going back to the studio.”

“They were…worried about me?” Buddy echoed. He’d been certain Tom hated him.

“Tom can be a bit prickly, but he’s a good man,” Henry said. “He didn’t want Joey to do something to you.”

Buddy felt his stomach drop at the memory of what he’d seen at the studio. Richie, Norman, Sammy. The Demon. The full weight of what he’d seen and experienced was just now hitting him.

God. He’d almost **died**.

Henry’s expression grew weary and resigned as he watched the fear cross Buddy’s features.

“I’m sorry about Joey,” he whispered, putting a hand on Buddy’s shoulder. His hand was large, providing a comforting weight that grounded Buddy once more. He wasn’t in the studio anymore. He was safe.

“I would say he didn’t used to be this bad, but…” Henry laughed weakly. “That would be a lie. And I don’t really want to lie to you.”

For a moment or two, they were both silent. Buddy took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, focusing on the weight of Henry’s hand on his shoulder.

“Why did you leave?” He finally asked.

Henry looked down at his right hand, the one not on Buddy’s shoulder. The one that had his wedding band.

“I thought when we started the studio we’d be working as a team,” he said. “That we’d work together. Instead, I did all the work and he took all the credit.”

Buddy nodded. That certainly sounded like the Joey Drew he knew. He’d heard the lyricist saying that one of Sammy’s songs had won an award, but Joey had been the one to claim the credit.

“He just kept giving me more and more work. I hardly ever got to go home. I hardly ever got to see my _**wife**_.” Henry’s voice broke a bit and Buddy could see tears welling up in his eyes. “Eventually…it just got too much. I couldn’t do it anymore. I thought Joey would understand, but…”

“He thought you were betraying him,” Buddy finished.

Henry smiled sadly. “Exactly.”

Buddy let out a long exhale. “I’m sorry,” he said. “That sounds really rough.”

“It happened years ago. I’ve had time to come to terms with it.” Henry waved his hand dismissively. “It’s no use to let yourself be consumed by the past.”

Consumed by the past. Buddy didn’t even need to wonder who that was referring to.

“Anyway, I’m assuming you’re not going back to the studio.” Henry looked expectantly at Buddy.

“Oh, uh, yeah,” Buddy said. “I’m not going back. Absolutely not.”

“In that case.” Henry removed his hand from Buddy, rummaging in his coat to pull out a business card. “I might have something for you.”

Buddy blinked, staring at the business card. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to think of something to say. Nothing was coming out.

“I can provide a reference.” Henry took Buddy’s hand, pressing the card into his palm. “Both for you and Miss Dot, although I still have to get in contact with her.”

“Wh…Why?” Buddy managed to croak out. “Why are you doing this for me?”

Henry smiled gently at him. It was the sort of smile that made one feel warm and safe. It was a fatherly smile that made Buddy’s heart ache.

“You’re young,” he said. “I don’t want Joey ruining your life too.”

“Okay.” Buddy took the business card, tucking it into his pocket. “Thank you, Mr. Stein. Thank you so much!” He felt like crying he was so happy.

“You’re welcome. Feel free to call me if you need anything.” Henry patted his shoulder again. He then turned and walked away.

Buddy stood in the park for a moment longer before turning and running back home. He couldn’t wait to tell his mother.

**Author's Note:**

> I first posted this BATIM Drabbles too, but I was really proud of it and I wanted other people to see it.


End file.
